Computer devices such as notebook and/or laptop computers generally comprise a base member coupled to a display member by a hinge. The hinge generally comprises a friction clutch so that when opening the display member, frictional torque can be used to maintain the display at a user-selected viewing angle. However, if the computer device is new or during instances when the display member has not been moved for a period of time, a static “break-away” torque generally makes it difficult to open or move the display member. In some instances the “break-away” torque can cause the base member to tip/lift from a support surface. Further, computer devices having less weight generally have less mass to counter the tipping/lifting effect.